El regalo de cumpleaños
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Nieves, y muchos regalos han llegado para festejarla. Pero entre todos, uno de ellos será el más especial; uno que le hará vivir la aventura más emotiva y alegre de su vida, conociendo el digimundo y a su más querido digimon. OS-OC


**El regalo de cumpleaños.**

El día amaneció soleado y claro, por suerte. Nieves se levantó emocionada aquella mañana, como pocas veces le ocurría sabiendo que el martes tenía varias horas de matemáticas en la escuela. Pero aquel día ni siquiera se acordó de ellas. Solo quería regresar pronto de la escuela y ver qué sorpresa le estaría esperando en su casa.

Su madre le esperaba abajo, sonriente y atenta. Fue la primera en abrazarla y darle su saludo de aquel día especial. Su padre estaba en el trabajo, pero le había prometido a Nieves que su jefe le dejaría salir temprano ese día, para poder verla. Su hermana menor se levantó un poco después, y con la cara somnolienta se acercó a la chica de cabello azulado y la abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños...-le dijo entremedio de bostezos.

Nieves la abrazó con fuerza y se marchó corriendo al baño a cepillarse los dientes, para luego salir disparada a la escuela. Aquel día de otoño se mostraba alegre y cálido, con todos los tonos naranjas y rojos esparcidos por las calles, en forma de hojas que decoraban los rincones y los asientos en las plazas. La chica corrió entre ellos y elevó algunas con sus zancadas. Ese día cumpliría trece años, y como sus padres le prometieran, le harían una gran fiesta de cumpleaños con sus amigos, pues en los anteriores años no había habido oportunidad de celebrar nada. Nieves no podía esperar para regresar a casa.

En la escuela, sus amigas y compañeros de clase la saludaron con muchas energías, como tradicionalmente ocurría entre los jóvenes de Japón. Varios le entregaron sobres con cartas, y otros le prometieron sus regalos en la fiesta que se celebraría esa tarde. Nieves ya había invitado a muchos de sus mejores amigos al festejo. Pronto el profesor llegó al salón y comenzaron las clases, con la regularidad de siempre. La chica no prestó mucha atención, especialmente durante las horas de matemáticas, pensando y soñando en cómo sería su fiesta. Desde los nueve años no habían celebrado nada en su casa excepto la navidad, por lo que la emoción se le escapaba hasta por las orejas.

Finalmente las horas de escuela se pasaron con cierta lentitud, y el timbre de salida fue la campana de partida para Nieves, quien regresó veloz a su casa. Sus amigos le despidieron a la carrera, prometiéndole estar muy puntual en su casa, a las ocho de la noche. En cuanto Nieves entró a su hogar, su madre y su hermana menor iban poniendo decoraciones en las paredes y puertas, y algunos colgantes en el techo. La mochila de la chica voló hasta el rincón de la sala y nadie la recordó hasta el día siguiente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudar?—preguntó ella emocionada.

—Hay muchas cosas por hacer—respondió su madre, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su delantal y extendiéndole algunos billetes.

Le dio un largo listado de cosas para comprar, los que prepararían para la gran comida de esa noche. Nieves asintió y salió nuevamente disparada de la casa en dirección al supermercado, que quedaba a varias cuadras de allí. Como Nieves no tenía la mejor condición física del mundo, llegó bastante extenuada al lugar, y el camino de regreso, con las piernas cansadas y los brazos cargados, no fue del todo placentero pero ella lo disfrutó igualmente, entonando la melodía de Butter-fly.

Atardecía cuando volvió a su casa, y ya todas las paredes y el techo lucían coloridos adornos. Entre ella y su hermana menor ayudaron a su madre a preparar y distribuir platos, vasos y bandejas con comida por la sala, en las mesas que habían ubicado. La hora se acercaba ahora rápidamente y la emoción de Nieves continuaba en aumento.

— ¿Por qué no te das un baño y te arreglas para recibir a tus invitados?—le preguntó su madre afable—Nosotras acabaremos aquí, ya no queda mucho trabajo.

— ¡De acuerdo!—exclamó ella, y se fue al baño durante un largo rato, disfrutando del agua tibia después de todas las carreras que dio ese día.

Una vez en su habitación, se entretuvo mirando a los personajes pegados en las paredes mientras se vestía, en los posters y fotografías que tenía desordenadamente distribuidos allí. Increíbles criaturas de todas las formas, tamaños y colores la acompañaban todos los días mientras hacía sus tareas, cuando se relajaba frente al PC y velaban su sueño por las noches. Los digimons tenían que ser el mejor invento animado del mundo, o por lo menos ella lo veía así. Había crecido con aquella serie desde los siete años, cuando los viera por primera vez en televisión. Verlos acompañando a sus amigos humanos, teniendo aventuras, luchando y por sobre todo, evolucionando, la habían hecho alucinar desde ese entonces.

_"¡Ojalá alguien se acuerde de regalarme algo de digimon!"—_pensó emocionada, aunque sabía que por lo menos un regalo así tendría que llegarle, después de todo, su familia y sus amigos sabían de lo mucho que Nieves quería esa serie.

Regresó al primer piso, vestida con pantalones azules oscuro y una camisa blanca, algo simple pero bonito. Ayudó a su madre y hermana con los últimos detalles, y el timbre comenzó a sonar. Uno tras otro, sus amigos de la escuela y del barrio comenzaron a llegar, algunos solos o en grupos, todos con un paquete de colores en las manos y un abrazo para la chica. Los regalos se fueron apilando en la sala, al lado del sofá. Al final, catorce de los diecisiete amigos que la chica había invitado llegaron a la fiesta. Los otros llamaron disculpándose.

Nieves no le dio mucha importancia pues al rato llegó uno de sus invitados más importantes; su atareado padre. Se disculpó por la demora, abrazó y besó a su hija y le entregó el regalo que había comprado para ella. Por la forma delgada y el tamaño, Nieves supo de inmediato que era un CD.

—Espero haber acertado—dijo el señor Katsukagi frotándose el mentón— ¿Eran Digimon o Pokemon?—preguntó apenado.

— ¡Digimon!—exclamó ella, sosteniendo el regalo contra su cara.

—Ah, menos mal—suspiró el hombre aliviado, y luego se disculpó para ir a ponerse más presentable.

La fiesta continuó alegremente, con mucha conversación, música, risas y comida. Cerca de las diez, la madre de Nieves hizo el anuncio:

— ¡Hora del pastel!—exclamó llamando la atención de todos.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y reunieron en el gran comedor, alrededor de la chica festejada. Su madre apareció cargando un pastel enorme, de crema blanca y rosada, con fresas y moras decorativas. Lo puso orgullosamente delante de su hija, y recibió aplausos de todos ante el gran trabajo que había hecho. El pastel era hermoso y se veía delicioso. La mujer trajo dos velas con forma de números, un uno y un tres, y las metió con cuidado en el centro del pastel. El señor Katsukagi y la pequeña Holy apagaron las luces, mientras emocionada, Nieves veía como su pastel se encendía sobre la mesa; hermoso y alegre. Sus amigos cantaron una versión más graciosa y divertida del tradicional tema de cumpleaños; al final, solo restaba soplar las velas.

— ¡Pide un deseo Nieves!—le dijo su hermana menor, sonriente.

La chica se lo pensó. No se le ocurría qué pedir...

_"Pasar de curso este año estará bien"—_se le ocurrió al fin, cerró los ojos, y aspirando profundamente, sopló.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, la chica se encontró con que solo había conseguido apagar una vela, pero no hubo ningún clamor ni risas alrededor sobre el pequeño fallo. Extrañada, notó como todo alrededor estaba muy oscuro, en vez de encontrarse con las caras tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de las velas que antes le acompañaban. Miró en rededor, pero solo estaba ella y su pastel en frente. Se asustó un poco.

Una suave luz se encendió sobre el pastel de cumpleaños y comenzó a descender hasta estar muy cerca del fuego. Nieves le observó tomar forma y luego reconoció una pequeña figura luminosa y clara, de largos brazos y expresión risueña. Le recordó a los digi-gnomos de Tamers.

—Pide un deseo—le habló la criaturita con voz dulce.

Nieves se sorprendió de escucharle hablar, y además decirle eso. No pudo reaccionar del todo bien, y el pequeño ser volvió a hablarle.

—Pide un deseo—repitió—con todo el corazón.

La chica se quedó viéndolo. ¿Qué podía ser aquel ser? No se veía temible a pesar de que jamás había visto algo así en su vida. Algo en su interior, tal vez su yo niña, aquella que aún soñaba y creía en cosas mágicas, le forzó a confiar y cerrar los ojos.

_"Quiero ir al digimundo"—_dijo.

Abrió los ojos y la criaturita le sonrió encantada. Luego, estiró su brazo hacia abajo, y con cuidado, apagó con sus dedos la segunda vela.

La luz regresó al lugar y Nieves se encontró pasmada ante la visión que había tenido, rodeada de todos sus amigos y familia, quienes la celebraban y clamaban alegres. La música empezó otra vez y todos se sentaron, demandando su parte del delicioso pastel. La chica seguía ensimismada, sin comprender si había tenido un sueño o se había imaginado en aquella rara situación.

La movieron por el brazo para despertarla, mientras su madre le dejaba en un plato, la rebanada más bonita y grande de pastel. Nieves regresó a la realidad por fin y se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que quedaba de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Se acercaba la medianoche cuando Nieves entraba a su habitación, cargada hasta arriba de regalos en ambos brazos. Algunos estaban abiertos, otros aún envueltos, pero se había reusado a seguir abriéndolos en frente de todos los demás, después de que alguien le regalara unos graciosos calzones rosados con corazones. No era muy buena lidiando con situaciones bochornosas.

Dejó todos los paquetes sobre la cama y en un espacio que había dejado, se dejó caer de espaldas. Se sentía algo agotada, pero imaginaba que era por la emoción del día. Lo había disfrutado muchísimo, se había divertido, reído y comido casi hasta reventar, y lo que era mejor; tenía muchos regalos prometedores. Bostezó y se rascó un ojo. Estiró el brazo y cogió un paquete. Con los ojos cerrándosele y la consciencia apagándosele intentó abrir el regalo, pero se le cayó sobre el pecho mientras ella se quedaba profundamente dormida.

Despertó sobresaltada. El frío suelo bajo su cara comenzaba a enfriarla, por lo que se puso de pie todo lo rápido que su adormecido cuerpo podía.

—Al fin se despierta—dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La chica se volvió extrañada y vio a dos personajes muy familiares, pero completamente increíbles. Se quedó viéndolos largamente y con los ojos muy abiertos. El más alto y además femenino, se le acercó con los brazos abiertos.

—Qué bien que despiertas joven Nieves—dijo Sanzomon con sus ojos dorados expresando alegría—hace un rato te esperábamos.

—Como media hora—dijo el otro que le acompañaba, más bajo y masculino.

—No seas descortés Wizardmon—le reprochó la mujer, volviéndose a verlo—estaba cansada.

—Pero nos hace malgastar tiempo—se quejó el joven mago cruzándose de brazos. Nieves lo comparó de inmediato con el que había visto en Adventure y no se parecían mucho que digamos, al menos en cuanto a la actitud.

La chica sin embargo no podía hablar. Respiraba profundamente con sus ojos clavados en los dos seres. Digimons.

—Ustedes...—alcanzó a soltar.

—Te esperábamos—dijo la digimon volviéndose hacia ella otra vez—teníamos algo muy importante que preguntarte.

—... ¿a mí...?—preguntó la chica sin poder creer todavía lo que ocurría.

Wizardmon atrás soltó un suspiro irritado. Sanzomon lo ignoró.

—Así es—dijo sonriendo aún más—. ¿Tú recibiste una visita, no es así?

— ¿Una visita...? ¿Q-qué visita?—preguntó la chica.

—Una visita importante y especial de los mensajeros. Parece que se te ha concedido un regalo, y nosotros estamos aquí para entregártelo—respondió la digimon con dulzura y poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros de la niña.

Nieves contuvo la respiración. Las manos tibias de la digimon posadas sobre ella le dieron la total seguridad de que ella era real, y no producto de su imaginación. Se tardó todavía algunos minutos en convencerse de todo aquello. De pronto e instintivamente miró a lado y lado, solo para descubrir que a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, tal y como le había ocurrido antes, durante su fiesta.

— ¿Dónde estoy?—quiso saber.

—No te preocupes—le tranquilizó Sanzomon—No estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, siempre y cuando respondas a nuestra pregunta.

— ¿Qué pregunta?

— ¿Te visitó un mensajero, sí o no?—dijo Wizardmon atrás, molesto y apuntándole con su bastón. No parecía muy paciente.

—Creo que...que sí—respondió Nieves al final, suponiendo que aquella forma tierna y luminosa aparecida antes era un "mensajero", lo que fuera que eso significara.

— ¡Es maravilloso!—exclamó Sanzomon aplaudiendo levemente—Entonces, sí podemos darte el regalo que nos encargaron...

—Siempre y cuando ella pase la prueba—refunfuñó Wizardmon atrás.

— ¿Prueba?—repitió Nieves— ¿Cual...qué prueba?

—Es una prueba muy sencilla—dijo la mujer—y es para medir tu fidelidad.

La chica se confundió un poco y se encontró sin saber qué hacer. El mago se le acercó un poco, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para irte al digimundo?—le preguntó seriamente.

Nieves se quedó sin habla.

Era la pregunta más extraña que le habían hecho jamás, y en verdad nunca se la había planteado...pues era imposible de todos modos. Sus pensamientos se chocaron al contradecirse. Ahora mismo tenía a dos digimons reales en frente de ella, lo que significaba que el digimundo en verdad existía. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿En verdad estaba del otro lado de la computadora? ¿Existían los niños elegidos? ¿Había sido ella...elegida?

— ¡Podrías responder!—exclamó el mago perdiendo la paciencia, pues Nieves se había quedado callada por casi dos minutos.

— ¡Lo siento!—exclamó asustada. Sanzomon la apretó contra su pecho y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse (y ahogarse un poco).

— ¡Wizardmon!—exclamó la mujer.

— ¡Pero es que...!

—Cualquier cosa—respondió Nieves por fin.

Los dos digimons se volvieron a verla y Sanzomon le dio algo de espacio. Nieves volvió a hablar.

—Cualquier cosa—repitió—siempre que no sea algo malo...o algo que haga mal a alguien...—terminó, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Sanzomon sonrió todavía más y juntó sus manos. Wizardmon bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues tendrás que demostrarlo—exigió el mago seriamente.

— ¿Eh...? ¿Cómo...cómo hago eso...?

—Tú misma puedes imponerte un desafío querida Nieves—dijo la digimon—Algo que te cueste hacer, pero que por querer ir al digimundo, estés dispuesta a hacer.

Nieves comprendió, pero no le gustó del todo. Había muchas, muchísimas cosas que le costaba hacer...podía elegir una.

_"Pero se supone que sea algo que en verdad me cueste...si no, no valdría la pena..."_

Se llevó una mano al cabello azulado. Si había algo que Nieves en verdad atesoraba, era su cabello azulado. Le costaba mucho mantenerlo y era su posesión material más preciada, junto con una figura original muy costosa que había conseguido comprar. Jugó con un mechón de pelo, tratando de decidirse. Wizardmon lo interpretó al instante.

— ¿Y bien?—le preguntó— ¿Estás dispuesta a dejarte todo ese cabello por ir allá?

—Eh...es que...—dijo, insegura.

—Se ve que te cuesta despegarte de él—rió Sanzomon—pero no te preocupes: ya crecerá de nuevo.

—Pero...me crece en verdad lento, no sé porqué...y además...

—Bien—intervino Wizardmon, dándose la vuelta—no va a hacerlo. Vámonos de aquí—sentenció.

La digimon rubia acarició la cabeza de la chica y se volvió para marchar con su compañero. El corazón de Nieves comenzó a latir muy rápido, asustado. Se tardó algunos segundos en poder darse valor, y luego soltó:

— ¡Lo haré!

Ambos digimons se detuvieron en seco. Nieves nunca hubiera imaginado que ambos sonreían en ese momento, satisfechos de haberle hecho picar el anzuelo. Se volvieron a la vez y se tomaron de la mano.

—Bien—dijo Wizardmon—sea entonces.

Las dos manos unidas de ambos digimos comenzaron a iluminarse; un gran destello luminoso y cálido que llenó toda aquella inacabable oscuridad alrededor de la chica se encendió en las manos de los dos digimons, quienes le sonrieron a modo de despedida y desaparecieron tragados por la luz, la que llenó todo aquel oscuro universo y sumió a Nieves en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Oye. Oye—repetía una voz rasposa y graciosa a la vez— ¿Estás bien?

La chica se tardó en regresar a la realidad. Abrió de a poco los ojos, y agradeció que hubiera "algo" entre ella y el potente sol que brillaba en lo alto, justo detrás de una cabeza.

-¿Eh?

Sí, era una cabeza. Grande, muy grande. Se movió a un lado y el sol golpeó con crueldad los párpados de la niña. Nieves se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y parpadeó varias veces.

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó la voz—no debí moverme.

La sombra regresó al rostro de la chica, quien pudiendo ahora abrir los ojos, reconoció la cabeza de inmediato. Ahogó una exclamación y se levantó de golpe, chocando con la cabeza que estaba en frente de ella. Ambos se llevaron las manos a la frente y a la nariz, donde se habían golpeado.

—Lo-lo siento—se disculpó ella esta vez, mirando al otro.

—No pasa nada, no me dolió mucho—dijo el digimon naranja, sonriendo.

Nieves le observó con una mezcla de fascinación y felicidad en la mirada, y una sonrisa de fábula en el rostro. Agumon ladeó la cabeza, extrañado, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Luego soltó una leve risa y su aliento cálido le llegó a nieves.

¿Fresas? ¿Moras?

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó otra vez el digimon, divertido ante la cara de la chica, y su aspecto...

— ¡Agumon!—exclamó ella, levantando los brazos.

El digimon dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido ante su reacción.

—S-sí, así me llamo—dijo él.

Estuvo por preguntarle su nombre, pero la chica estiró sus brazos y rodeó su enorme cabeza con ellos, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Lo presionó con fuerza contra ella, para estar segura de que no era un sueño; y era la realidad. La piel seca y dura de Agumon le raspó levemente la mejilla. Podía sentir su corazón saltando contra su pecho, y su respiración en la espalda. Tenía un leve olor a tierra seca, y notó algo curioso: su piel era cálida. Por tratarse de un lagarto, siempre imaginó que debía ser frío...le agradó comprobar lo contrario. Sintió que sus ojos se mojaban y las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle por el rostro, pero ella no dejaba de sonreír.

Extrañado, Agumon se quedó muy quieto. No la abrazó de vuelta porque no se atrevió. La observó de reojo, esperando alguna otra cosa, pero nada pasó. Luego transcurrió cerca de un minuto, y el digimon no se atrevía a soltarse. Solo esperaba pacientemente a que la chica le soltara, mientras él miraba el cielo, a un lado y a otro. Cuando sintió sus lágrimas mojando su piel áspera, se extrañó.

—Oye, ¿estás...?

— ¡Lo siento!—exclamó ella de pronto, soltándolo al instante y haciendo espacio.

Se cubrió el rostro mojado, muy avergonzada de su actuar. Agumon la miró largos segundos, muy divertido de aquello que había encontrado.

—Si yo fuera tú—le dijo—me cubriría la cabeza y no la cara...

Nieves levantó la cabeza de golpe, extrañada ante el comentario. Se acordó de pronto de toda la conversación que había mantenido con Sanzomon y Wizardmon, y se temió lo peor.

Lentamente llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza, solo para descubrir que le quedaban algunos mechos ridículos coronándola. No quiso ni imaginar lo avergonzante que se debía ver. Se sonrojó completamente y se cubrió la cabeza con ambos brazos. Agumon rió de buena gana.

—Sí, eso pensé yo también—dijo él cuando acabó de reír— ¿Y bueno? Yo me llamo Agumon, ¿y tú?

—N-Nieves—respondió al fin, sin quitar sus brazos de su cabeza mal rapada.

— ¿Nieves?—repitió el digimon, con curiosidad—Hum... ¿no eres de por aquí cierto?—ella negó con la cabeza—Ya veo. Parece que tampoco eres un digimon.

—No lo soy—dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos y mirando en rededor.

Todo era una infinita extensión de tierra árida, cimas rocosas y nubes en el cielo claro de arriba. Revisó completamente el lugar, y no se encontró con nada más. Agumon pudo adivinar su preocupación y se movió de enfrente para dejarle ver.

—Hacia allá está mi pueblo—le indicó a su espalda unos puntitos muy a lo lejos— ¿Quieres venir?

—Sí...

La chica se levantó, aún muy avergonzada de su cabeza. Miró el pueblo a lo lejos y le pareció que estaba a kilómetros. Luego volvió a mirar a Agumon abajo. El digimon le sonrió. Ella sonrió y sintió que se le mojaban los ojos otra vez. Aspiró profundamente para controlar sus emociones.

Estaba allí. Realmente estaba allí. En el digimundo, y nada menos que al lado de su digimon favorito...la criaturita digital que más apreciaba de toda aquella gigantesca colección; ese que le había robado el corazón cuando fuera una niña. ¿Cómo habría ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte...? Aunque, ¿realmente había sido suerte? ¿Sería el destino?

Empezó a preguntarse muchas cosas, mientras Agumon le observaba en silencio. Luego la interrumpió:

— ¡Bueno!—exclamó abriendo grande la boca—Si quieres ya empezamos a caminar...

— ¡Ah!—exclamó ella a su vez, avergonzada— ¡D-disculpa!

— ¡No te disculpes tanto!—le dijo Agumon, muy animado—Mejor cuéntame qué eres. Nunca había visto a alguien así como tú—dijo mientras ambos empezaban a caminar—aunque sí hay algunos digimons con aspecto parecido...

—Conozco algunos—dijo ella.

— ¿En serio? ¿Conoces a los digimons?—le preguntó el pequeño dinosaurio naranja; no se esperaba eso.

Los dos se fueron conversando y caminando hasta el poblado. La chica no podía contener su emoción de ver a tantos digimons en el lugar. No era muy grande, pero sí estaba muy concurrido para ser un pueblo en medio del desierto. Observaba a todos los digimons ir y venir, pero irremediablemente su atención siempre regresaba al digimon que le acompañaba. Mientras él le contaba cosas, ella se preguntaba en el fondo de su ser si estarían destinados a algo. Si es que tal vez ella había sido elegida, y había tenido la increíble suerte de tener como compañero a ese Agumon tan adorable, y que por cierto, le había comprado un gorro para cubrir su vergonzosa cabeza.

Todo el día conversaron y se contaron mil cosas. Se entendieron desde el principio y se llevaban muy bien. La amistad surgió entre ellos como si despertara, después de muchos años de haber estado dormida. Tanto Nieves como Agumon sintieron en su corazón que ya habían conocido al otro hacía muchísimo tiempo, y esperaban ese encuentro desde hacía años. Ninguno de los dos mencionó esto por cierto, porque lo sentían, y sentían que el otro también lo sentía de igual manera. Las palabras se usaban solo para contar cosas del mundo de afuera; lo de adentro lo expresaban con las miradas amenas y el corazón; con las pequeñas caricias de Nieves en la enorme cabeza de Agumon y las horas que compartieron juntos.

Pasaron así muchos días.

Nieves perdió la cuenta del tiempo que se quedó viviendo en aquel pueblito, en la diminuta casa que Agumon tenía cerca de la plaza. Iban juntos a todos lados, entre ambos hacían las compras y los deberes, salían de paseo e iban a visitar a los amigos de Agumon. Estos recibieron con cariño a la chica, pues veían en ella a alguien bondadoso y transparente, y se alegraban además de que su buen amigo Agumon fuera tan feliz al lado de la niña que se había "caído del cielo", según había explicado él. La había visto caer desde las nubes en un paseo que dio justo el día en que se conocieron y curioso, como siempre, fue hasta el lugar. Había sido una suerte, dijeron todos, pues nadie más se percató de la extraña llegada de la chica al mundo digital.

El tiempo siguió pasando.

La joven nunca encontró ningún digivice en sus bolsillos. Tampoco salió a tener aventuras ni a salvar a nadie. Agumon solo había evolucionado un par de veces a su etapa adulta, y solo para ayudar a unos vecinos a levantar el techo que se les había caído. Nunca hubo peligro. Nunca hubo temor ni enemigos a los cuales enfrentar. Solo existía el presente, Agumon, y la felicidad que se había instalado en la casa desde que la chica llegara a vivir con él. Eran amigos, los mejores amigos. Muy en el fondo de su alma, se sentían aliviados y agradecidos de que el otro estuviera ahí, sin necesitar más razón que el hecho de que estuviera ahí. Nieves nunca fue más feliz en su vida.

* * *

El sol matutino entró a raudales por la ventana, despertando a la chica. La joven se estiró y bostezó largamente. Miró al techo y se sorprendió de lo que veía. Se levantó de golpe y el mundo entero se le quebró como un espejo que cae y se hace pedazos. Ahí estaba. En su habitación, con todos sus posters en las paredes y regalos esparcidos en la cama y algunos en el suelo. Se quedó anonadada y con la respiración acabándose en su pecho. Miró todo alrededor, desconociéndolo. Sabía que todo eso era suyo, pero de alguna forma lo sentía lejano...demasiado lejano.

Las lágrimas mojaron su camisa blanca mientras su cabeza, en blanco, trataba de descifrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Seguía dormida en casa de Agumon? ¿estaba soñando aquella realidad, tan triste y desagradable? Volvió a recorrer todo con la mirada, con el nombre del pequeño digimon atravesado en la garganta, pero sin poder soltarlo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, miró a su lado y allí lo vio. Agumon estaba echado de lado sobre la cama, con sus enormes ojos verdes muy abiertos y su sonrisa. Estaba a medio salir del envoltorio de brillantes colores, pero desde allí saludaba a la chica con alegría.

Nieves sonrió y lo comprendió. Dejó de lado toda la amargura que le había embargado de pronto y se aferró a la realidad, al tiempo que se aferraba del pequeño peluche de Agumon que su hermana menor le había regalado. Tenía un leve olor a tierra... Nieves sonrió aún más, imaginando que la pequeña Holy lo habría conseguido en una tienda de objetos de segunda mano. De estos peluches ya no quedaba en ninguna parte.

—Gracias...—soltó, con otra lágrima mojando el pequeño juguete naranja.

**FIN**


End file.
